1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system including a treatment instrument and an inserting/pulling-out device, and capable of performing advancing/retreating operations of an insertion portion included in the treatment instrument and functional operations of a function portion included in the treatment instrument, by rotating a pair of rollers included in the inserting/pulling-out device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in the medical field. With an endoscope in the medical field, an insertion portion is inserted into a body cavity of a subject in order to perform an observation. Also, with the endoscope, various treatments can be performed by leading a treatment instrument into the body cavity via a treatment instrument channel provided to the insertion portion.
When performing a treatment by inserting the treatment instrument into the treatment instrument channel of the endoscope, an operator leads the treatment instrument into the body cavity via the treatment instrument channel. In doing so, the operator manually inserts the treatment instrument into the treatment instrument channel, with one hand grasping an operation portion of the endoscope, while the other hand holding a sheath serving as an insertion portion of the treatment instrument. However, the work of manually inserting the elongate treatment instrument into the treatment instrument channel has been a troublesome work for the operator.
To improve such disadvantages, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-113541 discloses an insertion/pull-out apparatus for a long-sized treating element of an endoscope. This insertion/pull-out apparatus is a so-called automatic insertion device for treatment instrument, including a pair of feeding rollers to give a feed to the long-sized treating element, and a drive system to positively/reversely rotate and drive at least one of the pair of feeding rollers. Further, as an automatic insertion device for treatment instrument, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-218497 discloses an endoscope treatment system capable of inserting/pulling a treatment instrument into/out from an endoscope in a short period of time, by controlling each of an advancing/retreating drive of a first advance/retreat mechanism and a second advance/retreat mechanism. The endoscope treatment system can advance and retreat the treatment instrument in a channel by setting a control means to a first mode to drive the first and second advancing/retreating mechanisms, thereby advancing and retreating both of a sheath section and an operation tube section. On the other hand, when the control means is set to a second mode, only the second advancing/retreating mechanism is driven to advance/retreat the operating tube section relative to the sheath section, to supply an operational driving force to a treating portion via transmission means.
However, providing the two advancing/retreating mechanisms increases the size of an operation section and complicates the control thereof. Therefore, a device is desired wherein one advancing/retreating mechanism can control a plurality of advancing/retreating elements of the sheath section or the operating tube section and the like.